The program consists of a series of interconnected experiments, carried out on the same subjects, that examine the nature of four frequently cited psychological abnormalities in schizophrenia: (I) and inability to focus attention on task relevant to aspects of the environment (II) anomalies in smooth pursuit eye movements (III) predictability of the forthcoming event and (IV) severe social dysfunctions as manifested by tendencies toward social withdrawal the cognitive disruption when dealing with social phenomena. This year we substantially completed the extensive data collection phase of this project. We have made very substantial progress in coding, editing and otherwise preparing the data for analysis and have begun initial analyses.